


Private star systems.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The quiet things we share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private star systems.

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s another one, which follows the idea that Hibari’s childhood friends were Ryohei and Kyoko, before he started down the Mr. Biteyoudead path of violence.
> 
> The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for September 22, 2009.

Most of the girls who entered Namimori Academy always went through the following steps after seeing Hibari Kyouya for the first time:

 

1.) Having the biggest crush on him until he opens his mouth/swings his tonfa in their general vicinity.  
2.) Wondering if they ought to risk their lives attempting to confess to him or forever hold their peace.  
3.) Realizing that Hibari Kyouya would sooner kill them than kiss them.  
4.) Mourning.  
5.) Falling for the next hot item on campus.

 

Kyoko’s friends were no exception. She spent the next month and a half of her first year in Namimori listening to Hibari-senpai this and Hibari-senpai that at every spare moment, or passing back notes in class asking for advice or gratuitous worship of their school’s violent little god. Her friends, in turn, always wondered how she could remain totally unaffected by Hibari’s oh-so-obvious (lethal) charm. They did make it a point to ask her about it back then, once the topic of lunch conversation inevitably fell back to fawning over Hibari and she had nothing to say. Kyoko only smiled each time, and told them, quite gently, that Hibari-senpai wasn’t really her type.

 

What Kyoko _never_ told them about (and probably never would, since they had outgrown their Hibari Worship by the end of the quarter) was the picture she kept in her wallet, one of her brother in grade school and his Most Extreme Best Friend Kyo-chan. She also never told them about how, at least once every week, she’d sneak over to the rooftop of the building, climb up to the roof of the shed and pop in on the boy trying to take a nap under the shade of the water tank. He always made it a point to express how irritated he was over her intrusion. She always laughed and proceeded to set out the meal she made for two.

 

They never talked about much, and talk even less than they used to when they used to play together as children. These days, however, Kyoko was perfectly content with the silence, their quiet pocket of nothing at all full of Hibari eating and her watching him eat everything, down to the last grain of rice.


End file.
